ChenMin - Xiu Day
by bebe fujo
Summary: (FF special dalam rangka Birthdaynya Baozi :D) Summary: ini tentang Xiumin dihari ulang tahunnya. Kado apa yang ia dapatkan dari kekasihnya (Chen)? baca! KALO PADA CINTA XIUMIN ABIS BACA KOMENT CHOBA! WARNING! *kata Reader yang udah baca* BISA BIKIN GALAU! pernah dipublish di keluargacemaraexolovers. *blog punya author favorite ane*


[Yaoi - XiuChen] Xiu Day

Uname di KC: Ahdini

Author: Bebe Ahn

Tittle: Xiu Day  
Main Cast:  
• Xiumin  
• Chen  
• and other EXO member as Cameo  
Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Fluff (?)  
Rated: T  
Summary: ini tentang Xiumin dihari ulang tahunnya. Kado apa yang ia dapatkan dari kekasihnya (Chen)?  
Author note: misii miissii XiuChen Shipper mane? Ini Special buat birthdaynya Xiumin Baozi Gege yang ke-23 tapi masih keliatan kaya 17 tahun :*. Untuk pair XiuChen aja la~ jarang kan FF pairnya XiuChen :D Happy Reading

**-XiuDay-**

_**Chen POV**_

Jam weker berbentuk kotak itu menunjukan pukul 12.05 a.m. waktunya untuk tidur bagi kebanyakan orang. Sudah satu jam aku berbaring ditempat tidur yang nyaman ini tapi tak juga membuatku terlelap meski tubuhku merasa lelah akibat jam latihan yang ditambah akhir-akhir ini. Aku melirik sosok yang tengah bergelung dibalik selimut coklatnya. Xiumin hyung. Aku memejamkan mataku saat tubuhnya menggeliat. Aku rasa ia terbangun.

"saengil chukhae Kim Min Seok. Usiamu 23 tahun sekarang,"ujarnya pelan namun dapat kudengar dengan jelas.

_Yes, baby. Happy 23__rd__ Birthday _

Aku sedikit membuka mataku sesaat setelah mendengar suara deritan tempat tidur. Xiumin hyung berjalan kearah jendela kamar kami, membuka tirainya pelan kemudian tersenyum. Dia menggenggam kedua tangannya didepan dada. Memejamkan mata dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Sinar rembulan mala mini menyinari sosoknya. Tuhan, tolong jangan ambil malaikatmu yang satu ini. aku masih membutuhkannya untuk menemaniku disisa waktu hidupku di dunia ini.

Dimataku dia sosok yang sempurna. Dia manis dan cute seperti Luhan hyung, dia kharismatik dan Charming seperti Kris, dia dapat menyanyi dan menari dengan baik seperti Aku dan Lay, dia juga ahli bela diri Tae Kwon Do sama seperti Tao yang mahir wushu.

_He's perfect but seems like only me who can see his perfectness_

Jika dia adalah paket, dia merupakan paket yang sangat lengkap! Sempurna! Tapi tak banyak fans yang menyadari itu hingga membuat kami berada di urutan bawah dalam hal jumlah fans. Tak masalah, aku tetap mencintainya dan kami akan tetap berada di EXO.

Dia mengakhiri doa panjangnya.

_What is your birthday wish baby?_

Dia kembali ketempat tidurnya. Astaga dia menatapku. Apa dia sadar kalo aku memperhatikannya? Eh? Apa yang dia tertawakan?

"dasar Chen Chen bagaimana dia bisa tidur dengan mata setengah terpejam seperti itu?" lirihnya sambil tertawa pelan. Oh, Chen kau terlihat bodoh!

_Cause this eyes always want to see you dear, and this body want to protect you everytime_

Dia menarik selimutnya hingga batas dada dan kembali terpejam. Tak lama suara dengkuran halus terdengar menandakan dia telah pergi kealam mimpinya. Aku membuka mataku menatap sosoknya yang tengah tertidur menghadapku. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah tidurnya yang kini tengah tersenyum juga.

_Yes dear, keep smile and happy cause your smile and happiness is my smile and happiness._

**-XiuDay-**

Aku tak bisa tidur. Terjaga hingga pagi tiba. Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 5 pagi. Biasanya Xiumin hyung akan bangun beberapa saat lagi. Aku beranjak ketempat tidurnya. Merebahkan diriku disampingnya dan memeluknya yang tengah memunggungiku. Dia menggeliat dan memutar tubuhnya hingga kini ia manghadap padaku.

Dia tersenyum dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, "kau sudah bangun Chen? Selamat pagi" sapanya.

"selamat pagi juga. Dan selamat ulang tahun," ucapku. Dia kembali tersenyum. Satu tangannya mengusap pipiku pelan.

"xie xie Chen" balasnya. "bisa menyingkir? Aku harus membangunkan yang lainnya,"

Aku justru mengeratkan pelukanku padanya, "kenapa tidak duizzhang saja yang membangunkan mereka?"

"ayolah Chen, kita tak bisa mengandalkan uri duizzhang untuk urusan bangun pagi," jawabnya sambil terkekeh. Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukanku. Dan dia balik mengecupku sebelum dia beranjak pergi untuk melakukan rutinitas paginya. Membangunkan member EXO-M.

Aku meraih ponselku yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas yang letaknya diantara tempat tidurku dan Xiumin hyung. Aku mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada seseorang.

**-XiuDay-**

_**Xiumin POV**_

Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku disofa ruang tengah dorm begitu kami kembali ke dorm seusai latihan berjam-jam. Chen menyusulku dan duduk bersandar disampingku. Sedangkan Lay dan Luhan rebahan diatas karpet bulu yang tergelar dilantai ruangan ini. Tao dan Kris? entahlah mungkin mereka sedang belanja. Yang kudengar dari Tao GUCCI baru saja meluncurkan produk baru mereka.

"ahhh~ lelahnya" keluh Luhan. Dia mengambil ponselnya mungkin mulai berkirim pesan dengan kekasihnya. padahal belum 1 jam mereka berpisah. Seharian ini kan mereka latihan bersama.

"lelah? Sebaiknya kalian istirahat saja. Tidur mungkin? Nanti malam kalian harus kembali ke gedung SM!" kata manajer hyung. Astaga~ kapan dia masuk? "oh ya mana Tao dan Kris?" tanyanya.

Kami kompak mengangkat bahu. "astaga~ pasti Tao belanja lagi," gumam manajer hyung. Kami terkekeh pelan.

Setelah manajer hyung pergi dari dorm kami, aku memutuskan untuk kekamar. Aku memandangi tumpukan box-box beragam ukuran juga tumpukan surat yang memenuhi sudut kamarku dan Chen. Aku tersenyum sendiri. Itu adalah cinta fans untukku. Jumlahnya mungkin tak sebanyak yang Kai dan D.O dapatkan januari lalu, tapi bagitu itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup. Oh ya! Hampir saja lupa. Chen belum memberi kado untukku!

Aku berniat menagih Chen dengan menghampirinya yang berada diruang tengah, tapi sesampainya di ruang tengah, aku tak mendapati sosoknya. Yang ada hanya Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Lay yang sudah terlelap. Kemana dia?

"Lu, mana Chen?" tanyaku.

"keluar hyung. Baru saja" jawabnya tanpa menoleh kearahku.

"kemana?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ada urusan apa Chan pergi sore-sore seperti sekarang? Aku harap bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

**-XiuDay-**

_**Still Xiumin POV**_

Aku dan member EXO-M lainnya –kecuali Chen- tengah berjalan di koridor gedung SM. Menuju keruang pactice. Aku berjalan paling belakang, mungkin aku berjalan terlalu pelan itu karna aku sedikit khawatir pada Chen yang belum juga kembali sejak sore tadi.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali ketika mendapati member EXO-K dan manajer juga beberapa fans berdiri dibelakang meja yang penuh dengan tart-tart terlihat catchy dan dibawahnya terdapat banyak rangkaian bunga yang cantik. Uh-oh? Apa? Ini birthday party untukku? Kenapa aku tidak tau? Member EXO-M bergabung dengan mereka meninggalkan aku yang masih berdiri didekat pintu. Astaga~ aku masih speechless.

"Minseok Hyung saengil chukhae~" teriak BaekYeol sambil meletuskan confetti di udara. Lagu ulang tahun mulai terlantun. Oh~ ini manis sungguh. Aku sangat senang hingga tanpa sadar aku menangis. D.O menghampiriku dan mengajakku untuk mendekat. Menjadi pusat kerumunan bahagia ini.

Dihadapanku sudah ada sebuah tart ukuran cukup besar dengan lilin 23 yang menyala diatasnya. Mataku jelalatan untuk melihat tart-tart lainnya astaga semuanya manis dan lucu! Bahkan ada yang ornament icing clay'nya berbentuk baozi.

"sekarang tiup lilinnya hyung. Aiihh.. kita tidak salah angka bukan? Jika melihat wajahmu seharusnya lilin itu berangka 20 huwee.. aku iri~" celotehan Baekhyun membuat kami semua tertawa.

Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar. Make a wish.

_Semoga karir EXO semakin bersinar ditahun-tahun kedepan, kami bisa menggelar world tour konser tunggal kami, album kami segera rilis dan melakukan comeback_ *ini doa pribadi author #plakk*, _hubungan kami semakin harmonis terutama aku dan Chen. _

Ah iya, Chen! Jahat! Dia tak datang dipesta ini! aku membuka mataku dan meniup lilin. Confetti kembali bertebaran juga salju mainan.

"wohoo~ saatnya berpestaa~" sorak BaekYeol girang. Hei hei pesta siapa ini haaa~? =_=" Dan akhirnya kami semua larut dalam pesta sederhana ini. dan kalian bisa menebak bukan duo hyper ini menjadi 'badut' di pesta ini.

Pesta berakhir sekitar pukul 10 malam dan kami sampai di dorm pukul 11 malam. Aku tidak terlalu menikmati pesta tadi karna tidak ada Chen. Setelah pintu dorm terbuka, aku langsung menuju ke dapur berniat untuk minum.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju dapur, tiba-tiba aku kehilangan moodku untuk minum karena keberadaan makhluk yang sangat kuhindari mulai saat ini. saat aku hendak melangkah pergi suaranya berhasil menghentikanku.

"Hai hyung. Bagaimana pestanya tadi?"

"menyenangkan meskipun tanpamu!" jawabku ketus. Dia tersenyum entah apa maksud dari senyumannya itu. Ugh MENYEBALKAN! "habis dari mana saja kau?" Chen menggernyit mendengar pertanyaanku.

Saat dia hendak menjawab, aku segera memotong perkataannya. "apa lebih penting dari birthday party kekasihmu sendiri?"

Dia tersenyum sekilas. "tentu saja lebih penting,"

Habis! Habis sudah kesabaranku! Aku meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku segera masuk ke kamar, aku tak akan membiarkan dia tidur disini malam ini!

Ada benda-benda asing yang mendiami tempat tidurku. Sebuket mawar merah, boneka baozi besar, boneka beruang putih, dan surat. Tak mungkin itu dari fans, karna semua pemberian fans ditempatkan di sudut kamar ini. aku menghampiri mereka. Astaga boneka-boneka ini terlalu imut .

Aku mengambil sepucuk surat itu. Aroma ini.. rasanya aku kenal. Karna penasaran, aku segera membuka amplopnya mengeluarkan suratnya dan membaca isinya.

_Ehhemm.. hi, Xiumin Hyung, gege, dan eumm.. Chagiya? Kekeke.. Zhù nǐ shēngrì kuàilè saeng-il chukhae happy birthday _

_Hyung, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu.. lewat sebuah lagu yang mewakili apa yang aku rasakan padamu.._

_**For the way you changed my plans **_

_**For being the perfect distraction **_

_**For the way you took the idea that I have **_

_**Of everything that I wanted to have **_

_**And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah **_

_Aku tak pernah berencana untuk melakukan debut di China, jujur aku ingin debut di Korea. Namun dengan kehadiranmu, aku merasa tak sendiri. Aku merasa.. this is my place, with you..  
_

_**For the ending of my first begin **_

_**(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah) **_

_**And for the rare and unexpected friend **_

_**(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah) **_

_**For the way you're something that I'd never choose **_

_**But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose **_

_**And never wanna be without ever again **_

_Aku tak menyangka aku akan dekat denganmu di grup bahkan berpacaran denganmu, namun aku tak pernah menyesal bahkan aku mensyukuri rasa ini.. aku selalu ingin bersamamu dan aku tak ingin tanpamu  
_

_**You're the best thing I never knew I needed **_

_**So when you were here I had no idea **_

_**You the best thing I never knew I needed **_

_**So now it's so clear, I need you here always **_

_Kau adalah Anugrah dari Tuhan, kau adalah yang terbaik yang pernah ku ketahui. Dan memilikimu adalah sebuah tanggung jawab bagiku. Untuk melindungimu, menjagamu, dan membahagiakanmu.. disisiku.  
_

_**My accidental happily (Ever after) **_

_**The way you smile and how you comfort me **_

_**(With your laughter)**_

_**I must admit you were not a part of my book **_

_**But now if you open it up and take a look **_

_**You're the beginning and the end of every chapter  
**_

_Dan aku berharap kau akan menjadi akhir dari perjalanan cintaku. Kau yang akan mendampingiku selamanya, dan menemaniku memulai hidup yang baru.._

_**You're the best thing I never knew I needed **_

_**So when you were here I had no idea**_

_**You the best thing I never knew I needed **_

_**So now it's so clear, I need you here always **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Airmataku makin deras saat Chen masuk kekamar kami dan menyanyikan bagian reff dari lagu Ne-Yo – Never Knew I Needed itu. Aku sedikit mendongakakn kepalaku menahan agar airmataku agar tak turun terlalu deras. Sayangnya gagal. Chen memelukku dari belakang. Masih menyanyikan lagu yang manis itu dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"lagu itu mewakili semua yang kurasakan padamu. aku menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membuat surat itu. Ini lebih sulit ketimbang membuat lagu. Maaf tak bisa datang kepestamu. Aku sibuk mencari hadiah-hadiah ini hingga lupa waktu" ujarnya didekat telingaku. "aku harap kau suka"

Aku memutar tubuhku dan kembali memeluknya. Menennggelamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya dan membuat kemeja biru lautnya basah karna airmataku.

"kau payah! Aku membencimu!" ucapku. Namun dia mengeratkan pelukannya yang hangat dan menenangkan ini.

"aku mencintaimu. Selamat ulang tahun," dia mengecup puncak kepalaku. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan memandangnya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Wajah kami semakin dekat, aku memejamkan mataku saat bibirnya telah menyapa bibirku dengan kelembutannya. Kami melepas tautan bibir kami saat sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul.

"ekhemm.. maaf mengganggu aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai leader, sebaiknya kalian tidur karna kita ada jadwal pagi besok oke? Dan jangan tidur terlalu larut!"

"Kris-ge kau mengganggu dan kau menyebalkan! Pergi sana!" usir Chen pada pria berambut hitam cepak itu. Kris terkekeh geli dan meninggalkan kami. Chen kembali menatap mataku dan aku tau maksud dari tatapannya itu.

Kusentuh wajahnya dengan satu tanganku. Aku tersenyum padanya. "Kris benar, kita harus tidur sekarang,"

"t-tapi hyung" dia merajuk. Aku memberi death glare padanya. Dia mengalah dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan terpaksa. Dia berjalan malas ke tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya bersiap untuk tidur.

"kau marah?" tanyaku sambil menghampirinya dan kemudian duduk ditempat tidurnya. Dia menggeleng dan menarik selimutnya. Aku berbaring disebelahnya.

"yya yaa Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" protesnya.

"tidur." Jawabku datar. Chen membulatkan matanya kaget.

"mwoya? Kenapa tidak tidur ditempat tidurmu saja?"

"sedang malas. Wae? Kau keberatan?"

"iya! Tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau hyung mau 'tidur' denganku!" aku memutar bola mataku. Aku tak peduli dia yang mengomel tak jelas. Aku masuk kedalam selimut Chen dan.. tidur! "aiiishh.. hyungg ayolah~" dia merengek. Aku menatapnya tajam lagi. Dia diam tak berkutik.

"tidur! Jangan membantah atau kau akan tau akibatnya!" ancamku.

"memangnya apa yang akan hyung lakukan?" tantangnya. Oh! Kudekatkan bibirku ketelinganya dan membisikan sesuatu. "jinja? Kau janji hyung?" tanyanya setelahnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"iya. Makanya tidur." Setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya diam malam ini. "Oh ya Chen Chen terima kasih, aku suka semua kadomu," ucapku tulus.

"bagaimana dengan pemberi kadonya?" dia tersenyum jahil.

"aku sangat mencintainya. He is the best thing I ever have!" jawabku terdengar gombal memang tapi aku serius. Aku mencintainya dan dia adalah kado terindah di hidupku.

_**Today is the best day, because it's Xiu Day!**_

**-XiuDay-**

**END**

**-XiuDay-**

Yeahhh.. selesai sudah! Maaf kalo mengecewakan. Kayaknya serada OOC (Out Of Character) ya? Chen bukan tipe yang kaya gini deh kayaknya hehehehe…

Ini salah satu bentuk cinta aku sama ChenMin yang luput dari pengamatan fans. Ya, kopel ini jarang yang nge-ship dan jarang yang nge-abadiin moment mereka. Huhuhuhu.. sedihh.. ayolah guys, mereka ga kalah lovely kok! U.U *jadi pengen nangis deh suerrr T_Tv*

Thanks banget buat KC kalo publish ni FF hueee… miapa KC itu favorite blog banget T^T suatu penghargaan buat aku kalo sampe di publish *cium Kaka Alf sama Kaka Ilam*

Ya udah ah.. dari pada ntar authornya nangis, mending pada koment gih.. kalo baca tapi ga komen ntar authornya nangis bareng ChenMin nih :(

Salam Bebs


End file.
